


My Patronus is a Dalek

by daviesroyal



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry's patronus isn't the only one who gets to be badass, Nothing beats a Dalek, but he's not here, except the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviesroyal/pseuds/daviesroyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame my friends for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Patronus is a Dalek

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time Tom Riddle read about a Patronus, he scoffed at the idea of love and happiness protecting someone and continued his Defense homework.

The first time Tom tried to cast a Patronus, not even a wisp of light escaped his wand, and he proclaimed the spell utterly useless. Of course a spell based on love and happiness wouldn’t work.

The first time Tom came across a Dementor was in his search for Horcruxes, and he desperately tried to cast the foolish spell. The monster crept closer and closer, and it was only the timely arrival of Ministry officials that saved him.

When Tom Riddle died, and Lord Voldemort was born, he gave only a mocking thought to that spell made of positive emotions.

As Lord Voldemort surveyed the hoard of Dementors gathered from Azkaban below him, he noticed a few in front were edging closer. He sneered. They would not be as stupid as to attack him, surely? Him, who freed them; him, who would let them feast?

Apparently, some were that stupid. They drifted ever closer, and he raised his wand threateningly. They continued to approach, and perhaps they could sense he could not cast that one spell that repelled them. He felt all the rage and hate that festered inside him all his life build in his chest. His grip on his wand tightened, and his mouth twisted into an ugly sneer as he spoke the incantation that had forever denied him results.

“Expecto Patronum!”

It was to everyone’s surprise, including Lord Voldemort and his followers, ( _wasn’t he supposed to be loveless, heartless?_ ) that a fully formed silver shape burst from the tip of his wand. It resembled an oversized pepper pot, with strange adornments sticking out at seemingly random intervals. It swiveled its— _head?_ —to look at Lord Voldemort, and then zeroed in on the closest Dementor.

“EX-TER-MIN-ATE!”

Silver light shot out of one of the— _arms?_ —protruding from its lower body. The moment it hit the Dementor, the repulsive creature burst into silver flames and disintegrated. The magic folk stood in shock as the seemingly invincible beings met their end. The Patronus destroyed the remaining Dementors nearest to it, glowed bright white, and vanished.

Silence reigned for a moment, before the Dementors _bowed_ (or their version of it at least) and awaited orders.

Lord Voldemort grinned viciously. He should have known that no spell could be sustained by love and happiness. That was just ridiculous.


End file.
